Cancer
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Mungkin hal ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya, walaupun dengan begitu mungkin dia akan merasa sedih, walaupun mungin aku akan dibenci olehnya, tapi asalkan dia bisa melupakanku, itu sudah cukup bagiku ...
1. Chapter 1

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Warning**: AU

**Summary**: Terkadang cinta juga bisa berakhir menyakitkan, cinta jugalah yang terkadang bisa membuat sesuatu akan sangat menyedihkan, seandainya saja sejak awal aku tidak mengenalmu, pasti penderitaan ini tidak akan pernah kau rasakan, maaf ...

Aojiru mempersembahkan ...

CANCER

(Chapter 1)

Farewell!! Hinata.

Siang itu, di sebuah rumah sakit, di kota Konohagakure.

"Bagaimana Dokter, berapa lama lagi saya bisa bertahan . . ,"

"Kalau seperti ini keadaannya, kemungkinan kau masih punya waktu sampai sekitar dua bulan lagi,

"Du- du- dua bulan lagi . . ,"

"Itu juga kalau kau terus menghabiskan sisa waktumu dengan beristirahat, lain lagi ceritanya kalau kau terus memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau terlalu banyak bekerja dan menyebabkan kelelahan, penyakit ini bisa bertambah parah dan menyebabkan memendeknya sisa usiamu, juga kurangilah hal-hal yang dapat memberikan tekanan pada dirimu, karena hal itu juga memberi dampak yang negatif, jadi semua tergantung padamu, kami hanya bisa memperkirakannya saja."

"A- apa tidak ada cara yang dapat menolong ..."

"Sayang sekali, hanya inilah cara yang tersisa, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dan hanya ini yang bisa kami perbuat."

" . . . . . "

"Ini hasil tes mu tadi, sekarang kau boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa minum obat juga istirahat yang cukup, saya permisi dulu . . ," ujar sang Dokter sambil berlalu pergi.

". . . . . "

"Minum obat ya, kalau sudah begini sih minum obatpun juga sama saja, tidak ada gunanya."

Dengan beberapa lembar kertas hasil tes di tangannya, pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan tubuh lunglai. Pria malang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pria dengan rambut kuning bermata biru, Naruto divonis mengidap penyakit kanker ditubuhnya, dan penyakit itu sudah lama bersarang ditubuhnya, sayangnya penyakit ini baru Naruto sadari beberapa bulan terakhir, sehingga penanganannya agak sedikit terlambat.

Saat ini Dokter tempat dia sering memeriksakan penyakitnya menyatakan bahwa penyakit ditubuhnya sudah dalam taraf yang berbahaya, dan karena tak ada penanganan yang serius sejak awal, sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu, kini menurut sang Dokter sisa usianya sekarang tidak lebih dari dua bulan lagi, benar-benar pria yang malang. Namun tampaknya Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

"Haaah (menghela nafas), dua bulan lagi ya . . , hanya sedikit waktu yang tersisa, tapi setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan, aku juga sedang tidak mengejar sesuatau impian atau apapun, jadi sepertinya di sisa dua bulan ini akan sangat membosankan, aku akan banyak beristirahat dan mengurung diri dalam kamar."

"Mungkin aku akan sekedar berkeliling untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman-temanku, tapi apa aku akan bilang kalau sebentar lagi aku akan mati dan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, sepertinya sangat tidak keren sekali, aku harus mencaari alasan lain yang lebih bagus . . . ,"

" . . . . Ahh iya, bagiamana dengan _dia_ ya, kalau _dia_ tau tentang keadaanku yang sekarang, _dia_ pasti akan menangis dan bilang akan ikut pergi bersamaku atau semacamnya, haah, merepotkan sekali, lebih baik aku tak usah mengatakan apa-apa padanya, walaupun aku berbohong padanya, paling tidak dia tidak akan menderita selama dua bulan kedepan, itu lebih baik bagi dirinya . . ."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di depan apartemen tempat ia tinggal …

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasan ragu-ragu, apakah ia akan masuk atau tidak, namun karena pikirannya masih kacau ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling sebentar.

Namun belum sempat Naruto bergerak, pintu apartemennya tiba-tiba terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis yang amat cantik dari dalam apartemennya.

"Ahh . . Naruto-kun, kebetulan sekali, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, ayo cepat masuk, aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

" **. . . . .** "

"Lho, kenapa diam saja!?, ayo cepat masuk, nanti makanannya keburu dingin," ujar gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Dan nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah kekasih Naruto, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lulus dari universitas Kondoha dan sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu, walaupun mereka masih berpacaran tapi mereka sudah tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali sejak setahun terakhir.

"Nah, kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya untukmu," ujar Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Tadaaa . . , ini dia makanannya, ayo lekas dimakan nanti keburu dingin."

"Ah, iya . . , selamat makan …"

. . . . .

"Rasanya tidak enak ya !?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti- tidak kok, rasanya enak sekali, seperti yang ku harapkan dari seorang Hinata."

"Begitu!?, habis dari tadi Naruto-kun diam saja, kupikir masakannya kurang enak,"

"Ah, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu kok, tapi masakanmu ini benar-benar enak lho, seperti buatan seorang pro."

"Benarkah!?, syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya … "

. . . . .

Sambil menyantap, Naruto terus saja memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"Eh Hinata, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa!?"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi jauuuhhhh sekali meninggalkanmu sendiri dan tak pernah kembali."

"Hee, memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana . . ,"

"Bu- bukan begitu, ini hanya misalkan, misalkan lho . . ,"

"Hmm, kalau Naruto-kun pergi jauh meninggalkanku sendirian dan tak pernah kembali, yaa aku akan mencari pacar yang lain, yang tak akan pernah pergi jauh meninggalkanku sendirian, gampang 'kan . . ,"

"Ja- jadi begitu ya . . ," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Hei hei, kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan 'kan!?, aku hanya bercanda kok, tidak akan aku mencari pengganti Naruto-kun semudah itu . . ," balas Hinata.

"Eh, bukannya _tidak akan_, tapi _tidak mungkin_ aku mencari pengganti Naruto-kun, karena orang yang kusukai hanya Naruto-kun dan akan selalu Naruto-kun, tak peduli walau ada orang setampan apapun yang datang untuk menggodaku, di hatiku hanya ada tempat untuk seseorang yaitu Naruto-kun, dan kalau Naruto-kun pergi ke tempat yang jauuuuhh sekali dan tak akan pernah kembali, aku akan tetap menunggumu walau hal itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjuta-juta tahun lamanya, walaupun sendirian, aku akan tetap menunggu, karena hanya Naruto-kun satu-satunya orang yang akan kucintai dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubah hal itu . . ."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersenyum lebar dan merasa lega.

"_Terima kasih Hinata, aku senang sekali mendengar hal itu darimu__ . . , andai saja aku bisa terus berada disisimu untuk selamanya …"_

"_Tapi, semakin dia mencintaiku, akan semakin berat baginya untuk berpisah denganku, kalau terus begini, dia pasti akan sangat menderita saat aku 'pergi' nanti, kalau begitu sebisa mungkin aku harus membuatnya melupakanku walaupun sedikit demi sedikit, agar saat aku pergi nanti dia sudah tak lagi mencintaiku atau setidaknya dia sudah melupakanku."_

"Naruto-kun, kenapa diam saja, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih !?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak . . , sebenarnya aku . . . ,"

"Ada apa!?, kalau ada masalah, katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu . . ."

"Tidak apa, tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok."

"Apa benar begitu!?, sejak tadi kau terlihat sangat gelisah, kalau memang ada sesuatu lebih baik kita bicarakan saja."

"Tak perlu khawatir, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, tenang saja …"

" . . . . , kau bohong 'kan, pasti terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Naruto-kun …"

GRAKK (kursi bergeser)

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Aku sudah kenyang ..." ujar Naruto dengan dingin. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tu- tunggu Naruto-kun ..."

BLAMM (pintu tertutup)

"Naruto-kun .., apa aku telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah ..." ujar Hinata yang khawatir akan sikap Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

Hinata terus berpikir dan batinnya terus bertanya-tanya, "Sejak tadi, Naruto-kun bertingkah sangat aneh, sikapnya juga sangat dingin, tidak seperti biasanya, apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu padanya!?, kalau begitu aku harus menanyakannya ..."

Hinata lalu bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak menuju kamar dimana Naruto berada, kemudian ia membuka pintu.

"Naruto-kun, apa benar kau tidak ap ..." namun Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. "Eh!?..."

Naruto dengan sigap merespon kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu dan menghentikan hal yang sedang ia lakukan tadi.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk ..." ujar Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Eh, ma- maaf Naruto-kun, ..."

"Ada apa ..."

"A- anu, tadi itu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?, apa kau sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun ..."

"Ta- tapi tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun mencoba menyembunyikan secarik kertas atau ..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun," potong Naruto dengan agak marah. "Lagipula kalau memang begitu, hal itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Eh!?" Hinata syok mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan.

"Ta- tak ada hubungannya denganku ...," ucap Hinata lirih. "Kau mengatakannya Naruto-kun, tega sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku Naruto-kun .., pa- padahal kita sudah lama bersama, tapi ... tapi .." terlihat air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Hinata.

Tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya Hinata pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dengan cucuran air mata.

"Ahm, Hi- Hinata ..,aku tak bermaksud ..."

"_Tak boleh ...,__ walaupun ingin, tapi aku tak boleh mengejarnya, kalau aku mengejarnya semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia, aku harus kuat .., aku harus bertahan ...."_

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto beranjak dari kamarnya, saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah sedih dan muram. Namun Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melangkah keluar.

"Naruto-kun ..." ujar Hinata perlahan. Sepenggal kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ke- kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku, apa aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan ..."

Namun Naruto hanya diam dan menundukan wajahnya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku minta maaf kalau memang aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu, jadi ..."

"Maaf, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar .." potong Naruto.

"Ah, tu- tunggu Naruto-kun …"

Seolah tak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, Naruto terus melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata.

"_Maaf Hinata, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu melupakan aku, untuk membuatm__u membenciku, untuk membuatmu menjauhiku, untuk membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku, tak ada pilihan lain."_

Malam itu, Naruto terus duduk di bangku taman, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Hinata, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Hinata, ia telah menyakiti Hinata dengan segala kepalsuan dan kebohongan, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak bisa menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang hanya punya waktu sedikit waktu untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang amat disayanginya, yang tak bisa terus ada untuk bisa menjaga orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Huh, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tadi kubentak saja aku sudah tidak kuat, apa aku benar-benar bisa menyakitinya lebih dari ini …"

Naruto merasa amat bersalah akan itu semua, tapi tak ada pilihan lain yang yang dapat ia pilih, semua pilihan akan berakhir sama, yaitu menyakiti Hinata, walau apapun yang ia pilih.

Tanpa terasa malam pun akan segera berakhir, dan matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya di ufuk timur, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berniat untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Dan sesampainya disana, ia melihat Hinata tengah tertidur lelap di sofa, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang terakhir ia lihat.

"Mungkin semalaman ia terus menungguku …, walaupun aku telah membentaknya, tapi ia tetap menungguku untuk kembali, dasar gadis bodoh …"

Naruto segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, kemudian Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, menatap wajah lugunya yang sedang tertidur lelap, membelai perlahan rambutnya yang indah dan lembut.

Suasana begitu tenang, hanya serangga-serangga malam yang masih menyerukan alunan lagunya yang indah, sinar mentari pagi perlahan menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar.

Naruto berbisik perlahan.

"Maaf ya Hinata, maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu, juga atas apa yang akan kulakukan padamu mulai saat ini, aku tak bisa jujur dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu, aku takut hal itu malah akan menyakitimu, dan kau pasti tahu dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam bahwa aku tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa untuk menyakitimu."

"Tapi maaf, benar-benar maaf, mungkin kali ini aku akan sedikit menyakitimu dan mungkin kau akan menangis karenanya, tapi ini semua adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bisa terus berada bersamamu, sedangkan waktumu masih panjang, dan saat itu …, kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, yang akan bisa menjagamu sepanjang waktu dan mencintaimu melebihi siapapun, aku percaya kau pasti bisa menemukannya …"

Naruto kemudian terdiam sejenak, mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai dilinangi air mata, ia kembali mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Hinata, mulai dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, melewati masa-masa itu sampai akhirnya mereka bersama dan menjalin cinta, melewati suka dan duka bersama, menangis dan tertawa bersama, benar-benar masa yang amat membahagiakan, masa-masa yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun juga.

"Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih atas segala waktu dan kasih sayang yang telah kau berikan padaku, terima kasih atas segala kenangan indah yang telah kita lewati bersama …"

Sekuat apapun Naruto menahannya, tetap saja ia tak kuasa untuk membendung air matanya untuk mengalir dari kedua matanya, sambil membayangkan bahwa dia akan menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya, bahwa dia akan pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri.

"Berat…, berat sekali untuk melakukan semua ini padamu Hinata, aku benar-benar tak sanggup …"

Naruto terus menangis menyesali nasibnya, "Kenapa Tuhan, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku , dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini …"

"Padahal, aku juga ingin seperti mereka, hidup bahagia bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan bisa terus menjaga dan melindungi orang yang dicintainya, tapi kenapa …, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, kenapa, kenappaaaa …"

Naruto menjerit ditengah keheningan malam, dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali, ia sadar bahwa menangis tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia pilih, setelah hati kecilnya mantap dengan pilihannya, ia kembali menatap wajah Hinata untuk yang kesekiaan kalinya, menyingkap rambut yang menutupi keningnya dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil.

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, kuharap kau berbahagia selalu …"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata, meninggalkan orang yang amat dicintainya, namun Naruto melakukan semua itu agar Hinata bisa melupakan dirinya yang tidak bisa terus berada disisinya untuk menjaganya selalu, semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Setelah ini aku akan sendirian, sendirian menanti ajal datang menjemputku, tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak merasakan sedih ataupun kesepian, sebab semua kenangan indah yang telah kita ciptakan bersama akan selalu hadir dan menemaniku sampai saat itu tiba ..."

To be continued …

**_****( ^o^)//** 'kampai' **\\(^o^ )_**

Fuhh, akhirnya chapter satu beres juga…

Terima kasih buat sempai-sempai yang sudah sudi untuk membaca fik nan membosankan ini,

Walaupun begitu saya berharap sempai-sempai sekalian merasa terhibur …

Dan kalau tidak keberatan, sudilah kiranya sempai-sempai memberikan refyunya guna perbaikan di masa mendatang …

Silahkan dinantikan chapter yang berikutnya.

By, **Aojiru**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, semoga kau berbahagia selalu …"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata, meninggalkan orang yang amat dicintainya, namun Naruto melakukan semua itu agar Hinata bisa melupakan dirinya yang tidak bisa terus berada disisinya untuk menjaganya selalu, semua ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata, aku pergi dulu …"

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Warning**: AU

**Aojiru** mempersembahkan ...

CANCER

(Chapter 2)

A Dream

"Naruto-kun ..!?," ujar Hinata kaget saat terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa seolah Naruto-kun ada disini tadi."

"Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja …"

Tapi seketika itu Hinata menyadari selimut yang menutupi tubunhya, "Ng!?, sejak kapan aku memakai selimut ini!?, apa mungkin …" kemudian ia berlari kearah kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

BRAKK(membuka pintu)

"Naruto-kun ..!!"

Tapi tak ada siapapun disana, kemudian Hinata berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari dan terus mencari di setiap sudut ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun.

"Naruto-kun.., apa dia tidak pulang semalam .., kalau begitu selimut yang tadi …"

" . . . . "

"Entah mengapa sejak tadi perasaanku tidak enak, apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu padanya …"

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah pulang, aku tak mau sendirian disini …"

Hinata masih belum menyadari bahwa Naruto kini telah pergi meninggalkannya dan walau apapun yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya malam itu, Hinata terus saja mengharapkan Naruto.

Dan satu minggu pun berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto …

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata .., Hinata .., apa kau ada di dalam !? …, aku masuk ya …"

"Hinata, hari ini aku membawakanmu makanan, aku membelinya di kedai di seberang sana, rasanya enak sekali kau pasti menyukainya, makanlah selagi hangat."

"Terima kasih kak Neji, tapi aku tidak lapar …" jawab Hinata lesu.

"Ayolah Hinata, sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini kau jarang makan, kalau begini terus kau bisa sakit," ujar Neji.

" . . . . . "

"Aku tahu kau sangat menghawatirkan Naruto, tapi kita sudah mencarinya selama tiga hari ini dan belum menemukan petunjuk apapun, kita juga telah menghubungi polisi, jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu …"

"Aku tau…"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah makan, agar kau tidak sakit …"

"Hiks hiks hiks …"

"Kenapa kau malah menangis Hinata …"

"A- apa mungkin …"

"Apa mungkin aku telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga Naruto membenciku dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Atau mungkin Naruto sudah bosan dengan diriku ini dan pergi mencampakkanku …"

"**Bodoh,**" ujar Neji sedikit membentak.** "**Mana mungkin Naruto berbuat seperti itu, memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya, apa kau pikir Naruto adalah orang yang seperti itu, kalau kau menilainya seperti itu berarti kau belum mengenal Naruto sepenuhnya, dia bukanlah tipe yang suka melukai hati seorang gadis …" ujar Neji meyakinkan.

"Aku tau itu, tentu saja aku tau …, tapi kenapa, kenapa Naruto pergi meninggalkanku sendirian …, kenapa .. beritahu aku kak Neji, tolong beritahu aku …"

"Aku .. aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat …" ujar Hinata dengan air mata yan mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Saat itu Neji benar-benar merasa iba dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, kemudian ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Kenapa … kenapa … beritahu aku …"

Neji pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk menenangkan saudarinya itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, Naruto pasti akan segera kembali … kau tidak perlu cemas …"

Hinata terus dan terus menangis dibahu Neji selama beberapa lama, Neji pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa menenangkannya, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Hinata melepas segala keluh kesahnya dibahunya, melepas segala kesedihan di hatinya. Dan tak lama berselang keadaaan Hinata sudah mulai sedikit agak tenang.

"Ini, makanlah Hinata, makanlah agar kau punya tenaga untuk terus menunggu Naruto sampai saat dia kembali nanti …" ujar Neji.

"Besok kita akan pergi mencarinya bersama, kau tidak perlu khawatir, dan jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa Naruto pergi karena dia membencimu atau yang semacamnya, kaulah yang paling tau bagaimana sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya …"

"Iya …, terima kasih kak Neji," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua dengan disertai beberapa orang sahabat lainnya pergi untuk mencari Naruto, hal yang sudah rutin mereka lakukan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, mereka bertanya kepada setiap tempat yang mana dulunya sering didatangi oleh Naruto, mereka juga memasang pengumuman dan sebagainya, namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, usaha mereka hanya menghasilkan kelelahan tanpa menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk tentang dimana Naruto berada.

Rasa putus asa mulai hinggap dalam benak mereka, semangat mereka untuk menemukan Naruto mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit, dan kesia-siaan adalah hasil yang selalu mereka dapatkan dalam setiap usaha yang mereka lakukan.

Dan waktu pun terus berlalu, tanpa terasa sudah satu bulan mereka lewati, semuanya sudah mulai merasa lelah akan pencarian panjang tanpa akhir tersebut…

"Hah hah hah (terengah-engah), Hinata .., kita istirahat dulu sebentar …" ujar Neji kelelahan.

"Sebentar lagi kak Neji, aku masih belum merasa lelah .., lagipula kita belum memeriksa daerah disekitar sana, mungkin disana ada petunjuk tentang Naruto." Jelas Hinata.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu Hinata, sudah satu bulan lebih kita terus mencari Naruto, badanmu juga pasti sudah lelah setelah selama ini, dan juga masih ada hari esok, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, kalau kau terus memaksakan dirimu, bisa-bisa kau sakit …"

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak Neji, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, tenagaku masih banyak, aku masih sang- gup … un.. tuk.. … ….."

"Oi Hinata, apa yang terjadi …"

Tiba-tiba semuanya terlihat memudar dalam penglihatan Hinata, semua suara-suara yang tadinya terdengar hingar bingar seolah lenyap begitu saja, keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai goyah seolah badannya terasa berat sekali bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun, setelah itu dia hanya bisa melihat Neji yang berlari menghampirinya dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, mulut Neji terus bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak ada satupun kalimat yang dapat ia dengar, dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

"Ughh, a- apa yang terjadi …, dimana aku …" ujar Hinata yang masih setengah sadar.

"Oohh, syukurlah .., rupanya kau sudah sadar Hinata .." ujar Neji lega.

"Kak Neji, apa yang terjadi padaku …, kenapa aku ada disini …."

"Tidak apa, kata dokter kau hanya kelelahan saja."

"Dokter!?, berarti sekarang ini kita berada di Rumah Sakit ya …" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, kemarin tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh pingsan, jadi aku segera membawamu kerumah sakit, dan setelah itu kau terus saja tertidur sepanjang hari."

"Apa!?, aku tertidur seharian?, kalau begitu aku harus segera keluar dari sini …" ujar Hinata sambil bergegas meninggalkan ranjangnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?, kau mau kemana?."

"Aku tak boleh membuang-buang waktuku disini, aku harus segera mencari Naruto …"

"Bicara apa kau, kau 'kan sedang sakit, pikirkan sendiri bagaimana keadaanmu …"

"Tapi aku harus segera mencari Naruto, kalau tidak…"

"Tidak boleh, tak akan ku ijinkan kau melakukan hal seperti itu sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih," bantah Neji.

"Ta- tapi, Naruto-kun …"

"Hohoho, ada ribut-ribut apa ini …" ujar sebuah suara yang datangnya dari arah pintu.

"Ahh, Dokter, kebetulan sekali …"

"Tenanglah gadis kecil, kau mau kemana dengan tubuh seperti itu, beristirahatlah …" ujar sang Dokter.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat …"

"Ta- tapi .., Naruto-kun …"

"Hmm, sejak siuman tadi kudengar kau terus saja membicarakan Naruto, bahkan saat tertidur kemarinpun kau juga terus menyebut nama Naruto setiap saat."

"Eh!?, apa Dokter mengenal Naruto …" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Maksudmu pria bermata biru dan berambut kuning itu 'kan …" Tanya sang Dokter

"Ja- jadi benar Dokter mengenalnya …"

"Aku bukan mengenalnya, tapi sampai sekitar sebulan yang lalu, dia sering datang kesini, memangnya kenapa kalian mencari-cari Naruto."

Kemudian Neji menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepada sang Dokter.

"Jadi begitu ya, Naruto belum kembali setelah sebulan lebih menghilang …" ujar sang Dokter.

"Apa Dokter tau apa yang Naruto lakukan di rumah sakit ini!?" Tanya Neji.

"Hmm, sayangnya saya kurang tahu persis, dia sering datang kemari secara rutin, mungkin untuk sekedar Check Up atau semacamnya, sayangnya saya bukanlah Dokter yang menangani masalah seperti itu, jadi saya tidak tahu detailnya," jelas sang Dokter.

"Kalau begitu, dimana Dokter yang biasa menangani hal-hal semacam itu, mungkin dia tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan disini," tanya Hinata.

"Sayangnya saat ini Dokter itu sedang bertugas diluar kota, kami pun sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghubunginya, dan kalau mengingat tempat dimana dia ditempatkan, rasanya memang sulit untuk menghubunginya karena tempatnya yang sedikit terisolir."

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali …" ucap Neji lesu.

"Maaf saya tak bisa banyak membantu …"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Dokter, malahan hal seperti ini sudah sangat membantu bagi kami, iya 'kan Hinata …"

"_Naruto-kun, rupanya dulu ia sering __datang ketempat ini …, kira-kira apa ya yang ia lakukan, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu padaku, padahal hubungan kami …"_

"Oi, Hinata.., kenapa melamun saja …, apa kau mendengarkanku …" Tanya Neji.

"Ah, i- iya, maaf kak Neji."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, oh ya gadis kecil, kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat, sore nanti kau sudah boleh pulang dan setelah itu kau boleh terus mencari kekasihmu itu, tapi jangan sampai kau memaksakan diri dan kembali berakhir ditempat ini .."

"Ba- baik, terima kasih Dokter …"

Dan sore itu juga Hinata meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah dirawat selama sehari penuh.

"Nah, Hinata, setelah ini juga kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, sebab kondisi tubuhmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi keluar, walaupun untuk mencari Naruto sekalipun, urusan itu serahkan saja kepada kakakmu ini, kau mengerti 'kan."

"Iya kak Neji, aku mengerti."

Hinata termenung sejenak, "_Sudah 40 hari sejak saat itu, Naruto-kun, dimana kau berada saat ini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, aku benar-benar rindu padamu, cepatlah pulang…"_

Hari berikutnya …

"Kak Neji, aku pergi keluar sebentar …"

"Oi oi, kau mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini Hinata, bagaimana dengan kondisimu …"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kondisiku sudah kembaliseperti semula, bahkan aku tak pernah merasa sesehat ini sebelumnya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya …"

"Huh, dasar anak itu …"

Tak beberapa lama, Hinata sudah berada di depan rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat sebelumnya.

"Dokter itu bilang bahwa Naruto-kun sering datang kemari beberapa waktu yang lalu, jadi besar kemungkinan dia akan muncul lagi ditempat ini, kalau aku terus menunggunya disini, pasti suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi …"

Pagi itu Hinata terus menunggu kedatangan Naruto di tempat itu, berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasih hatinya yang telah lama pergi, dia terus menunggu ditengah panasnya cuaca hari itu.

"Dulu(chapter 1) aku pernah berkata kepada Naruto-kun, bahwa kalau suatu saat dia pergi meninggalkanku dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali, aku akan terus menunggunya walaupun berjuta-juta tahun lamanya, walaupun sendirian, aku akan terus menunggu, karena hanya Naruto-kun lah orang yang akan selalu kucintai apapun yang terjadi, dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk membuktikan semua perkataanku itu…"

Namun sayangnya sampai saat mentari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sana, kemunculan Naruto yang ditunggu-tunggu sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hinata yang sudah merasa lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

Dan hari berikutnya Hinata kembali melakukan hal yang sama, duduk di depan rumah sakit sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto, namun hari itu juga sepertinya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka, namun Hinata tak pernah patah semangat, di hari berikutnya lagi ia tetap setia menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang tak pasti itu, walaupun ditengah cuaca panas maupun hujan, Hinata tetap menunggu dan akan terus menunggu untuk kedatangan Naruto.

Dan sore hari di hari ke empat penantiannya …

"Aku pulang …"

"Oi Hinata, dari mana saja kau, beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan kau selalu saja pergi dari pagi sampai sore, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlau memaksakan diri seperti itu," ujar Neji sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok,

"Apa seperti itu yang namanya tidak memaksakan diri, lihat saja tubuhmu sampai seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau nanti jatuh sakit lagi …" bantah Neji.

"Ba- baiklah aku mengerti, maaf sudah membuat khawatir,"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan malam, tapi sebelumnya lebih baik kau mandi dulu."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata melakukan makan malam bersama kakaknya, dan setelah itu ia kembali bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

Namun malam itu semua kenangannya bersama Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya, dan kesedihan kembali melanda hatinya mengingat bahwa kini Naruto tak berada disisinya lagi.

Malam telah semakin larut, namun Hinata masih saja terjaga karena terus menerus memikirkan tentang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa saat ini kau juga sedang memikirkanku seperti yang kulakukan sekarang, aku benar-benar rindu ingin bertemu denganmu …"

Ditengah kegundahan hati yang seperti itu, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Hinata … bangunlah Hinata …, Hinata …"

Hinata menoleh kesana kemari, "Si- siapa!?, siapa yang memanggilku …dan kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali."

"Hinata, ini aku …, aku disini … Hinata …"

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia waktu melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto.

"Na- Naruto-kun .., kau dari mana saja .., aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, aku benar-benar rindu untuk bertemu denganmu …"

"Tak perlu khawatir, sekarang aku sudah berada disini untukmu. Nah, sekarang kemarilah .., mendekatlah padaku …"

"Tunggu aku disitu Naruto-kun, aku akan segera kesana …" ujar Hinata sambil berlari mendekati Naruto.

"hah hah hah (terengah-engah), padahal Naruto-kun berada disana, dan aku terus berlari menghampirinya, tapi kenapa tidak sampai-sampai .."

"Ada apa Hinata!?, cepatlah kemari, apa kau tidak rindu padaku!?."

"Tentu saja, tentu saja aku rindu denganmu Naruto-kun, tapi … tapi…

"Aku sudah berlari lama sekali, tapi kenapa jarak diantara kami tak berkurang sedikitpun, malahan semakin bertambah jauh…"

"Ayo Hinata, tunggu apa lagi .."

"I- iya Naruto-kun .."

Hinata terus berlari mendekati Naruto, tapi jarak diantara mereka malah semakin bertamabah, namun Hinata terus memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari menghampiri Naruto, "Naruto-kun, tunggu aku ..", semakin dia berlari semakin jauh pula Naruto dari jangkauannya.

Dan akhirnya Hinata terjatuh karena sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. "Kyaahh"

"A- aku sudah tak kuat lagi," lalu Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Naruto-kun tunggu aku~."

Namun sosok Naruto semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Naruto-ku~n, tunggu aku …, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ..., aku tak mau berada disini sendiri …, aku tak mau .. aku tak mau .."

Perlahan-lahan sosok Naruto yang semakin jauh itupun akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu aku, tunggu aku Naruto-kun, Naruto~ ….."

Seketika itu Hinata langsung tersadar, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh keringat yang mengucur deras dari sekujur tubuhnya, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Mimpi .., rupanya itu hanya mimpi …"

"Tapi …, walaupun itu hanya mimpi, entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk, apakah mimpi itu memberi tanda bahwa Naruto-kun …"

"Tidak," ujar Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, aku harus percaya pada Naruto-kun."

Sesaat Hinata memperhatikan kearah luar dari jendela kamarnya, Nampak sang mentari telah berada diatas kepala, tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat, kini Hinata menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya, dan jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13:40.

"A- apa!?, sudah jam segini, aku harus segera bergegas, kalau terlambat bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-kun."

Seperti biasanya, Hinata hendak pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia dirawat, rumah sakit yang katanya juga pernah dan bahkan sering didatangi oleh Naruto. Walaupun kecil, tapi Hinata tetap mengambil kesempatan itu, semua ia lakukan untuk kembali bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan apartementnya menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Dan setibanya disana …

"Haahh, akhirnya sampai juga, benar-benar melelahkan, lebih baik aku segera mencari tempat teduh untuk beristirahat .." ujar Hinata sambil menoleh kakanan dan kekiri. "Mm, sepertinya tempat itu cukup sejuk, lagipula letaknya juga cukup dekat dengan pintu masuk, jadi kalau nanti Naruto-kun datang aku bisa mengetahuinya." Tambahnya.

Dan saat Hinata berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia hendak beristirahat, pikirannya malah menerawang jauh entah kemana, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, akibatnya dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan disekitar rumah sakit itu.

BRAAAKKK

"Aduh!!," jerit Hinata yang terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, apakau baik-baik saja nona," ujar seseorang yang ditabrak Hinata yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

'DEG'

"_Suara ini, ja- jangan –jangan dia …"_

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan benar tidaknya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, sedikit demi sedikit dia menaikan padangan matanya mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke atas.

"Sosok ini.., sudah benar-benar tidak asing lagi bagiku ..., tidak mungkin, ternyata yang kupikirkan adalah benar."

Hinata masih belum mau mempercayai siapa sesosok lelaki yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu, sampai akhirnya Hinata menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"K- kau …"

To be continued …

**_****( ^o^)//** 'kampai' **\\(^o^ )_**

Fuhh, akhirnya chapter dua ini beres juga…

Terima kasih buat sempai-sempai yang sudah sudi untuk membaca fik nan membosankan ini,

Walaupun begitu saya berharap sempai-sempai sekalian merasa terhibur …

Dan kalau tidak keberatan, sudilah kiranya sempai-sempai memberikan refyunya guna perbaikan di masa mendatang …

Silahkan dinantikan chapter yang berikutnya.

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.

By, **Aojiru**.


	3. Chapter 3

BRUUK

"Aduh!," jerit Hinata terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja Nona," ujar seseorang yang ditabrak Hinata yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

'DEG' Hinata tertegun mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya itu.

"_Suara ini, ja- jangan__–jangan dia …"_

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan benar tidaknya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, sedikit demi sedikit dia menaikan padangan matanya mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke atas.

Hinata masih belum mau mempercayai siapa sesosok lelaki yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu, sampai akhirnya Hinata menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"K- kau …"

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Warning**: AU

CANCER

(Chapter 3)

Good Bye

"K- kau …"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa lelaki yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"K- kau … kak Neji!, a- apa yang sedang kak Neji lakukan disini …" ujar Hinata dengan wajah terkejut.

"Lho!, Hinata ya!, kupikir siapa, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?," Tanya Neji.

"A- aku.. aku.." Hinata gugup dan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, aku tau kau pasti sedang menunggu Naruto 'kan!," tanya Neji.

"Eh!, kenapa kak Neji bisa tau," balas Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu sih, begitu mendengar apa yang Dokter di rumah sakit ini katakan bahwa Naruto sering datang kemari, kau pasti juga akan datang kemari untuk menunggunya," terang Neji.

"Habisnya, cuma ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada untuk bisa menemukan Naruto-kun, kalau aku terus menunggu Naruto-kun disini, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya," ujar Hinata.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi.., apa kau tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau sudah melakukan hal ini selama beberapa hari terakhir 'kan, dari pagi sampai sore terus saja menunggu bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit lagi," ujar Neji khawatir.

"Tenang saja kak Neji, sebab kalau untuk Naruto-kun, aku a- …"

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah berlari dari apartementnya menuju rumah sakit, Hinata sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Lho .. lho.."

"Oi, Hinata, awas …"

Saat Hinata hampir saja terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang dari belakang yang menahan bahu Hinata, seseorang yang mengenakan sweater hangat dan mengenakan kupluk yang terdapat di sweaternya itu.

"Ups, apa kau baik-baik saja Nona…" ujar pria itu.

Saat itu Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena ia mengenakan kupluk yang terpasang di sweaternya, namun saat kedua tangan orang itu menahan bahu Hinata, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu perasaan hangat yang sudah lama ia kenal, kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kehangatan yang dulu selalu ada untuknya, kehangatan yang pernah hilang yang sampai saat ini masih ia cari.

Dan saat itu waktu seperti berhenti berputar, seolah mengijinkan Hinata untuk meresapi dan menikmati semua kehangatan itu.

Seketika itu tubuh Hinata menjadi lemas, kedua kakinya pun tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya berlutut, dengan segera ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tengah dibasahi oleh air mata. _"Perasaan ini, perasaan hangat yang telah lama kurindukan ini, apa mungkin …"_

"Oi Hinata, apa yang terjadi?, kau kenapa Hinata …" ujar Neji khawatir melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh, tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda berkupluk itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sementara itu Hinata tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"_Tu- tunggu, jangan pergi .., jangan tinggalkan aku lagi__, kumohon … kembalilah … "_

" _. . . . . . "_

"_Kenapa…kenapa aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kenapa kata-kata itu tidak mau keluar dari mulutku … kalau begini aku bisa kehilangan dia lagi, aku tak menginginkan hal itu, kumohon, tunggu aku …__"_

"_Tunggu … tunggu aku, jangan pergi … jangan pergi la__gi, kumohon… tunggu aku… Na- _Na- NARUTO~~~~"

Pria berkupluk itu berhenti sejenak, namun ia tak menoleh sedikitpun dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang diantara kerumunan.

"Eh!, Naruto?, mana.. dimana Naruto!," ujar Neji.

Saat itu, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera bangkit, kemudian berlari mengejar pria berkupluk dan menghiraukan Neji yang tengah kebingungan sendiri.

"Eh, Hinata, kau mau kemana… dan dimana Naruto, aku tak melihatnya dimanapun… Hinata.. oi, Hinata …"

Hinata terus berlari, menyeruak diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang, dan tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Neji katakan.

"Cih, gadis itu .., apa sih yang dia pikirkan, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu, dan sekarang dia malah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun."

"_Tunggu aku Naruto, jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi …"_ Ditengah keramaian itu, Hinata terus berlari mengejar sosok pria berkupluk yang ia yakini adalah Naruto, walaupun kini ia tak lagi melihat sosok pria berkupluk itu, namun ia terus berlari mengikuti kemana perasaannya menuntunnya, setelah lama berlari dan terus berlari, akhirnya ia menemukannya, dibawah langit mendung yang gelap, di sebuah jalan kecil yang jauh dari keramaian, Hinata berhasil menemukan sosok pria berkupluk tersebut.

"Tunggu .., tunggu aku Naruto-kun… NARUTO-KU~N." teriak Hinata dengan nafas terputus-putus karena lelah berlari.

Pria berkupluk itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya, dan kini ia tidak hanya sekedar menghentikan langkahnya, perlahan-lahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Hinata, terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Perlahan pria berkupluk itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk melepas kupluk yang terus menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Hinata!."

Walaupun sudah menduga siapa sosok dibalik kupluk itu, Hinata tetap saja merasa terkejut, bahkan Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat sosok di balik kupluk itu, kelopak matanya terbuka lebih lebar untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat, walaupun ia hanya diam seribu bahasa, namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat betapa ia amat bahagia dengan pertemuan ini.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya sejak terakhir kali kita betemu," Ujar Naruto.

Kini Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya saat kembali bertemu dengan orang yang amat dicintainya, kedua pipinya kembali basah, namun kali ini yang membasahinya adalah air mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya .. akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun …"

"Aku percaya, kalau aku terus berusaha, suatu saat aku pasti bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, dan sekarang semua itu telah terwujud."

"Sejak saat itu aku terus mencarimu, aku selalu berdoa agar kelak kita bisa berjumpa lagi, setiap malam menangis untukmu, kulalui hari-hari yang amat menyiksa tanpa dirimu, tapi sekarang semua itu seolah bukan apa-apa, karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, aku.. aku… aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto-kun …"

Hinata benar-benar larut dalam kebahagiaan, ia benar-benar senang bahwa usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang pulanglah…" ujar Naruto dengan dingin.

Hinata diam terhenyak, ia tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar barusan, senyum diwajahnya pun mulai memudar, "Eh!, a- apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?."

"Kau belum mengerti juga ya, kubilang kau cepatlah pulang …"

"Kenapa?, apa kau tidak senang kalau kita bertemu lagi …"

"Kenapa aku harus senang …!." Ujar Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

'DEG'

Saat itu juga Hinata menjadi amat syok, "_Kenapa aku harus senang .. kenapa aku harus senang .. kenapa aku harus senang .. kenapa aku harus senang .."_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kenapa .. kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu Naruto-kun .., padahal dulu kau begitu baik padaku .. kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, kaulah orang yang selalu menghiburku saat aku merasa sedih, dan kau selalu ada saat kubutuhkan, lebih dari itu, dengan berada di dekatmu aku bisa merasa sangat nyaman, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah, apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku …"

"Padahal selama ini aku terus mencarimu, aku berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan segala rasa rindu yang datang menghadang, setiap malam aku merasa kesepian tanpa dirimu disampingku, bahkan dalam mimpipun aku terus mengharapkan kedatanganmu, semua penderitaan ini kulalui hanya untuk kembali bertemu denganmu."

"Semua rasa sakit yang kualami, semua penantianku panjangku itu, semuanya kulakukan untuk kembali bertemu lagi denganmu Naruto-kun, bukan untuk hal seperti ini …"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, dan berkata dengan dingin. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, karena itulah aku pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Dan rupanya kau belum mengerti juga, malah kau berusaha untuk mengejarku dan memintaku untuk kembali. Sayangnya aku tidak ada niat untuk kembali denganmu. Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal, lebih baik kau berhenti mengejarku karena percuma saja melakukan hal itu."

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa jatuh, begitu pula dengan air mata kesedihan yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, dan dengan lirih ia berkata, "Kenapa.. kenapa… Naruto-kun, katakan kenapa kau begitu ingin pergi meninggalkanku, apa sebegitunya kau membenciku …, apa .. apa kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku…"

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, namun ekspresi wajahnya saat itu dapat menjelaskan semuanya, dan Hinata mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jadi begitu ya .., aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku harus terus menunggu, kenapa aku harus terus menanti, kenapa aku harus terus menderita untuk akhir yang seperti ini," ujar Hinata dengan senyuman sedih diwajahnya.

"Padahal, aku menyangka kalau kita bertemu lagi kita akan bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu , tapi mungkin itu hanyalah keegoisanku semata. Mungkin akulah yang salah karena terlalu banyak berharap,"

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin melihatku lagi, kalau kau memang membenciku dan pergi meninggalkanku karena itu, aku bisa memakluminya, siapalah aku ini mengharapkan untuk dicintai dan mencintai."

"Tapi .., kumohon satu hal sebelum kita berpisah Naruto-kun, tolong .. aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, tolong katakan .. apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi … apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Naruto-kun." Pinta Hinata.

"Tolong katakan .., agar hatiku benar-benar yakin, agar aku bisa mulai membencimu dan melupakanmu, agar aku tahu bahwa aku memang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk berada disampingmu …"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa.., kenapa kau malah diam Naruto-kun, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah bagimu, kau hanya perlu bilang 'aku tidak mencintaimu lagi' dan itu sudah cukup bagi diriku, setelah itu aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu walaupun aku tau bahwa mungkin saja hal itu akan sangat sulit bagiku. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku akan berusaha pergi dari hidupmu, aku tak akan lagi mengejarmu dan memintamu untuk kembali padaku." ujar Hinata dengan linangan air mata.

"Jadi kumohon Naruto-kun, kumohon …" ujar Hinata sambil menangis sendu.

Sementara itu, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar permintaan Hinata itu, ia tak tau apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak, kalau ia tidak mengatakannya Hinata pasti akan terus mengejarnya, dan Hinata pasti akan berakhir menderita begitu tahu bahwa Naruto akan segera pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau olehnya.

Namun, Naruto tak bisa bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi mencintai Hinata, karena didalam hatinya ia selalu mencintai Hinata, kapanpun dan dimanapun dia akan selalu mencintai Hinata.

Kebimbangan itu terus menghantuinya, ia benar-benar tak tau yang mana yang harus ia pilih, namun ketika ia melihat Hinata yang sedang bersimpuh menangis penuh penderitaan, memohon untuk sesuatu yang akan menyakiti dirinya, Naruto jadi sadar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Kalau.., kalau ini semua adalah demi kebaikan__mu Hinata.., aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan kalau hal itu akan menyakiti hatiku, aku tak tahan kalau harus melihatmu menderita, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menderita karena hal yang tidak kau lakukan, kalau ini adalah yang terbaik, biarlah hal ini menjadi penderitaan terakhir yang kuberikan padamu, setelah ini kau harus berbahagia, kau harus berbahagia untukku, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."_

"_Kuharap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya engkau harus merasakan penderitaan dari orang yang seharusnya menjagamu dari hal itu, karena itu aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu, dan aku juga mohon maaf atas apa yang akan kulakukan ini."_

"_Kau harus kuat, kau harus mampu bertahan dari penderitaan ini Hinata, karena ini yang terakhir …"_

_*I can see the pain living in your eyes, And I know how hard you try, You deserve to have much more._

_I can feel your heart and I simpathize, And I'll never criticize, All you've ever meant to my life.  
_

_I don't want to let you down, I don't want to lead you on.  
I don't want to hold you back, From where you might belong._

_You deserve the chance at the kind of love, I'm not sure i'm worthy of, Losing you is painful to me._

_I don't want to let you down, I don't want to lead you on.  
I don't want to hold you back, From where you might belong._

_You would never ask me why, My heart is so disguised.  
I just can't live a lie anymore, I would rather hurt myself.  
Than to ever make you cry, There's nothing left to try.  
Though it's gonna hurt us both, There's no other way than to say goodbye*_

Perlahan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata, langkah demi langkah terasa amat berat baginya, dengan susah payah ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dan ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah semakin dekat, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Hinata yang tengah berlinangan air mata, ia tutup segala rasa simpati dihatinya, ia kejamkan perasaannya, segala kenangan yang pernah ada ia tutup rapat-rapat dalam hati kecilnya.

"Hinata …," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit gemetar, karena sekuat apapun dia berusaha, tetap saja hal ini sangat menyulitkan baginya.

Kemudian Hinata sedikit menghentikan tangisnya, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang mendengarkan apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Ia mengusap air mata yang tersisa dipipinya, walaupun hal itu tak berpengaruh karena air matanya masih saja mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya, dan kala itu ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap langsung pada wajah Naruto, ia hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya.

"Hinata.. aku.. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, jadi .. selamat tinggal …" seketika itu juga Naruto membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Hinata, kali ini ia membiarkan air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi untuk menetes dari kedua pipinya dan jatuh ketanah. _"Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku …"_

Sementara itu Hinata terperosok semakin jauh dalam kesedihannya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya, ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia tak menyangka segala penantiannya selama ini adalah untuk penderitaan yang kini ia rasakan. Tak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berlalu pergi meninggalkannya, ia hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya yang tengah dilanda penderiataan.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit dan berdiri, dengan lunglai Hinata kembali berjalan, menyusuri jalan sempit yang sempat penuh dengan harapannya yang kini telah sirna, walapun berat, Hinata mencoba untuk kembali melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, walaupun sulit Hinata kembali menyusun kepingan di hatinya yang tadi telah hancur lebur.

Dengan isak tangis yang masih tersisa Hinata kembali pulang menuju apartementnya, dia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Naruto untuk selamanya, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengejar dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di apartementnya, kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa akan hal itu dan harus mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan keadaan itu, tidak seperti dulu ketika Naruto masih bersamanya, senyuman hangat dan sebuah kecupan kecil di keningnya selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu memperhatikan sekitar, dimana photo dirinya dan Naruto masih terpampang di dinding kamar, nampak di bingkai itu sepasang remaja yang sedang mendekapkan tubuhnya dengan penuh senyum di wajah mereka, kemudian Hinata bergerak mendekati photo itu dan meraihnya, ia menatap dalam-dalam wajah pemuda yang ada dibingkai tersebut, kemudian ibu jarinya bergerak perlahan mengusap kepada wajah pemuda tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, melihat photo itu membuatnya kembali terkenang akan masa lalunya bersama Naruto yang begitu penuh dengan kebahagiaan, begitu penuh canda dan tawa, walaupun terkadang masalah datang silih berganti, tak peduli seberapa berat masalah tersebut, mereka selalu menghadapinya dengan senyuman, dan mereka selalu berhasil melaluinya.

Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya dihari itu, Hinata menitikan air matanya, tetes-tetes air mata itu jatuh membasahi kaca yang melapisi bagian luar photo tersebut. Sambil terus menatap pada photo tersebut, Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ia masih dalam keadaan menangis, dan ia masih ingin terus menangis, bahkan seolah ia tak akan sanggup untuk menghentikan tangisnya itu, ia ingin melepaskan semua rasa kecewa dan penderitaannya melalui air matanya.

Walaupun ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Naruto, walaupun ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan Naruto untuk kembali, namun tak ada satu detikpun yang terlewati tanpa ia menyesali perpisahan diantara mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kali ini aku tak bisa tersenyum menghadapi masalah ini, seperti yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku dulu, aku tak bisa.., kalau tanpa dirimu disampingku, aku tak bisa .., aku tak bisa Naruto~…"

Ditempat yang berbeda, Naruto yang tengah dilanda rasa bersalah dan kecewa tengah duduk lemas di bangku di sebuah taman, "Hinata .. padahal aku adalah orang yang amat sangat mencintaimu, padahal aku adalah orang yang seharusnya menjagamu, orang yang seharusnya berada disisimu dan melindungimu dari apapun yang akan menyakitimu, tapi kenapa semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini …, kenapa malah aku yang harus memberikan penderitaan pada dirimu …"

"Kenapaaa …. KENAPAA~.. … …. ….."

Sementara itu, Hyuuga Neji tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, kedua matanya menatap tajam ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..(terengah-engah), _Hinata.. kau ada dimana … kalau tidak cepat .. kalau tidak cepat, semuanya bisa terlambat, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia.., semua penantianmu.. dan semua penderitaanmu_ …"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka sedikitpun, bahkan tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dibenakku, alasan mengapa Naruto pergi meninggalkanmu, alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini padamu …, semuanya adalah karena.. karena…"

To be continued …

**_****( ^o^)//** 'kampai' **\\(^o^ )_**

Fuhh, akhirnya chapter tiga beres …

Terima kasih buat yang sudah sudi untuk membaca fik nan membosankan ini,

Walaupun begitu saya berharap anda-anda sekalian merasa terhibur …

Dan kalau tidak keberatan, sudilah kiranya memberikan refyunya guna perbaikan di masa mendatang … //(_ _)\\

Oh ya!, huruf yang bermode _Italic_ dalam bahasa inggris dan diapit oleh dua tanda bintang (*) adalah beberapa penggal kalimat dalam lirik lagu dari _Air Supply_ yang berjudul _Good Bye_, songs and lyric created and belongs to Air Supply.

Karena cocok dengan makna dalam chapter kali ini, maka Aojiru sengaja memasukannya. Sengaja tidak Aojiru translate, karena kalau di translate hasilnya jadi sedikit berbeda, _feel_ nya kurang terasa, dan beginilah akhirnya (berakhir tanpa di translate). Kalau penasaran silahkan coba download dan dengarkan, benar-benar lagu yang menyayat hati, dijamin pasti bakalan suka ^_^.

Kalau begitu Aojiru undur diri, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.

By **Aojiru**.


	4. Chapter 4

Sementara itu, Hyuuga Neji tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, kedua matanya menatap tajam pada sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan, dan masih terus mencari.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..(terengah-engah), _Hinata.. kau ada dimana … kalau tidak cepat .. kalau tidak cepat, semuanya bisa terlambat, semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia.., semua penantianmu.. dan semua penderitaanmu_ …"

"_Aku tidak pernah menyangka sedikitpun, bahkan tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dibenakku, alasan dibalik mengapa Naruto pergi meninggalkanmu, alasan kenapa dia melaku__kan semua ini pada Hinata …, semuanya adalah karena.. karena…"_

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Warning**: AU

CANCER

(Chapter 4)

The Truth Behind The Lie's

Sepasang mata itu terus saja menatap tajam pada sekelilingnya, beberapa tempat telah ia jelajahi, namun tak jua ia menemukan orang yang dimaksud, walau peluh keringat lelah mulai membasahi dahinya, namun begitu ia tetap tak berhenti untuk berlari dan terus mencari.

"Hinata ..."

BRAK (membuka pintu)

Memfokuskan pandangan selama beberapa saat, "_sial, disini juga tidak ada …"_

"_Apa mungkin dia masih mengejar pemuda itu, kalau begini terus, akan sangat sulit untuk mencarinya."_

Sambil terus berlari, Neji menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit, "Langit hitam bergejolak di atas sana, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada badai …"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus cepat menemukannya …"

"Tapi kemana ... kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya, aku tak tau lagi kemana aku harus mencari …"

Sementara itu angin bertiup semakin kencang, menyapu dedaunan dan semua yang dilewatinya, sesekali terlihat kumparan angin kecil yang terbentuk dan berlalu dalam sesaat. Dan di atas sana, nampak awan hitam tengah bergulung-gulung, menanti saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan muatan air yang terkandung didalamnya, gemuruh dan kilatan petir mulai terlihat diantara awan-awan hitam itu, bahkan sang mentari pun tak mampu bersinar menembus sekawanan awan gelap tersebut, membuat lampu-lampu di kota menyala lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Di tengah terpaan angin yang kencang itu, Neji masih saja berlari mencari Hinata, tak pernah padam niatnya untuk segera menemukan Hinata, namun semangat yang membara itu akhirnya luluh lantah juga, berkat sang hujan yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bumi, membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji terpaksa menunda pencariannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali, dan menunggu Hinata di apartementnya.

Kini Neji berlari dengan alasan yang berbeda, dia berlari menuju apartement Hinata dan menunggu hujan reda agar bisa kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. "Kenapa hujan harus turun disaat seperti ini sih, kalau begini aku jadi tidak bisa menemukan Hinata …" sungut Neji sedikit kesal.

Kemudian dirogohnya dalam-dalam saku bagian kanannya, dan diambilnya sebuah kunci yang diberikan oleh Hinata padanya, tanpa menghiraukan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh hujan, Neji memasukan kunci itu ke lubang yang terdapat di bawah gagang pintu itu, namun …

CREK

"Lho, kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci …" ujar Neji penasaran. Tanpa curiga, Neji melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartement itu, ia menatap jauh kedalam lorong kamar yang gelap itu, suasana tenang dan sepi tak membuatnya berpikir bahwa ada seseorang didalam, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sepasang sepatu yang biasa digunakan oleh Hinata, tengah tergeletak berantakan tepat dibawah tempat ia berdiri.

"Ini kan ...!"

Dengan cekatan, otaknya menangkap arti dari semua itu, ia kembali berlari dengan tergesa-gesa melintasi lorong kamar itu, kali ini instingnya yang kuat menyuruhnya untuk berlari langsung menuju kamar tidur, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hinata.." ujarnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Benar saja, walaupun dalam gelap, namun ia masih dapat melihat sosok tubuh yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur, dari warna pakaian yang terlihat sedikit samar dan siluet bentuk tubuh itu, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Hinata.

Dengan perasaan lega ia berujar, "Syukurlah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata…"

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu, ini tentang Naruto, sebenarnya dia-"

"Cukup…" ujar Hinata menyela perkataan Neji.

"Eh!, kenapa?, ini berita yang sangat penting, sebenarnya alasan kenapa Naruto-"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan …" bentak Hinata. "Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar segala hal tentang Naruto … aku.. aku benci Naruto~" ujar Hinata sambil melempar bingkai photo yang terus ia genggam sejak tadi kearah jendela.

PRANKK

Jendela itu pun pecah dan menyebabkan angin kencang yang basah masuk melalui celah tersebut, meniup gorden yang menutupi jendela itu dan membuat sedikit cahaya menyergap masuk dan menyinari kamar yang gelap gulita itu.

Pandangan Neji yang semula samar, kini sedikit terbantu dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui lubang di jendela itu, dan dari situlah, Neji melihat dengan jelas keadaan dalam ruangan itu, sangat berantakan, seolah ada badai yang baru saja menghantam tempat itu dengan keras, terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat kepada Hinata, dengan rambut berantakan, wajah yang amat menyedihkan, kedua bola matanya yang kini kemerah-merahan, juga bengkak diseputar pelupuk matanya yang menandakan bahwa ia habis menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

Seketika itu juga, kegembiraannya karena berhasil menemukan Hinata berganti dengan rasa penasaran bercampur kaget.

"A- apa yang terjadi Hinata, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini …" ujar Neji sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

"Kak Neji.., aku.. aku… huaaa~" Hinata kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memeluk Neji erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya, air matanya yang mengalir deras mulai membasahi pundak Neji dengan cepat, Hinata benar-benar meluapkan segala penderitaannya kepada kakaknya itu, dan mungkin saat ini menangis adalah hal yang paling menenangkan baginya.

Neji yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya membiarkan Hinata menangis di pundaknya, ia akan menunggu sampai Hinata cukup tenang untuk menceritakan masalahnya, kini Neji hanya bisa membalas mendekapnya hangat, sembari membelai rambutnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan adik tercintannya itu.

Neji berkata dengan lembut, "Sudahlah Hinata, tenangkan dirimu … aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini, tak akan ada yang berubah, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

"Kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu …"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji, Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, perlahan-lahan ia mulai memperbaiki irama nafasnya yang tak teratur, menenangkan kembali batinnya yang sempat bergejolak bagaikan badai di tengah laut, kemudian ia mencoba menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, mulai dari saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto kembali sampai akhirnya Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu, dan bagaimana ia berakhir menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Mengenang hal itu benar-benar amat menyakitkan bagi Hinata, walau telah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun air matanya tetap tak mampu ia bendung.

"Huu~ kenapa.. kenapa Naruto melakukan itu semua padaku …" jerit Hinata perih.

Neji tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu, lalu ia berkata. "Itu semua adalah karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata …"

Hinata tersentak kaget, "Tidak mungkin, itu semua pasti bohong, kak Neji pasti cuma mau menghiburku saja makanya kak Neji mengatakan hal seperti itu," jerit Hinata.

"Kalau.., kalau memang Naruto masih mencintaiku, kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini, kenapa dia meninggalkanku seperti ini, apa itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan terhadap orang yang dicintainya …"

"Apa perlakuan seperti itu bisa dibilang cinta …, cinta yang aku tau bukanlah seperti ini, cinta yang aku inginkan bukanlah seperti yang kualami sekarang ini… kalau ini yang namanya cinta, lebih baik aku tidak jatuh cinta seumur hidupku …" jerit Hinata histeris.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, aku tidak mengatakan sedikitpun kebohongan padamu, dan aku juga tidak sedang berusaha menghiburmu atau apapun, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui semua kebenaran dibalik semua ini, kebenaran dibalik mengapa Naruto pergi meninggalkanmu, semua itu … semua itu dilakukannya untuk kebahagiaanmu, sampai saat inipun Naruto masih sangat mencintaimu …" jelas Neji.

Hinata menutup telinga dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. aku tidak percaya, aku tidak mau mempercayai hal itu …"

"Makanya kubilang dengarkan dulu penjelasanku …" sergah Neji.

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang Naruto, aku benci Naruto, aku benci.., aku ben-"

_PLAKK_

Sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata, membuatnya tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, bukan karena sakit, tapi lebih kepada rasa terkejut yang dirasakannya. Wajahnya kembali memelas, bibirnya bergemetar tanpa henti, secara spontan kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya, terdengar suara tangisan kecil yang merambat keluar dari sela-sela jari jemarinya.

Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, kemudian merangkulnya hangat, "Hinata, jangan pernah sekalipun mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Naruto, aku tau.. seberapapun sakitnya kau terluka karena hal itu, seberapa besarpun penderitaan yang timbul karenanya, kau pasti masih mencintainya dan selalu mencintainya, walaupun mulutmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi hatimu pasti berkata lain, karena perasaanmu pada Naruto bukanlah hal yang tumbuh dalam sekejap dan juga dapat hilang hanya dalam sekejap saja, aku tau sudah seberapa besarnya ikatan yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua."

"Karena cinta yang tulus dan suci, tak akan pernah luntur walau seberapa besarpun badai yang datang menerjangnya, mereka tak akan pernah usang dimakan waktu dan akan selalu utuh dalam satu kesatuan, seperti itulah cinta kalian berdua."

"Aku juga ingin mempercayai itu kak Neji, tapi.. Naruto ..."

"Karena itu, sekarang kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan ini, alasan dibalik mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin seperti itu dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkanmu ..."

"Semuanya berawal saat itu, saat kau tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi meninggalkanku sesaat setelah kau meneriakkan nama Naruto, saat itu aku bermaksud untuk mengejarmu, tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikanku..."

*Neji flashback on*

"Hey, tunggu dulu ..." ujar orang itu menghentikan langkah Neji.

Kemudian Neji berbalik ke asal mana suara tersebut berasal. Wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya "Lho.. kalau tidak salah .. anda adalah ..."

"Ya, saya adalah Dokter yang beberapa hari yang lalu merawat adikmu di Rumah Sakit ini." ujar sang Dokter.

"Oh iya, sekarang aku ingat!, anda adalah Dokter yang waktu itu," ujar Neji.

"Syukurlah kalau kau ingat."

"Maaf Dokter, saat ini saya sedang terburu-buru, jadi saya harus segera pergi ..."

"Tunggu dulu..!" pinta sang Dokter. "Ada apa Dok!," tanya Neji.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan padamu ..." ujar sang Dokter. "Apa kau masih mencari Naruto..." lanjutnya.

"Ya, tentu saja masih, apa Dokter tau sesuatu tentang Naruto," balas Neji kembali bertanya.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto..." jawab sang Dokter.

"Ha.., jadi begitu ya..." ujar Neji lesu.

"Tapi mungkin Dokter itu tau sesuatu..."

"Dokter itu!, maksud Dokter, Dokter yang menangani Naruto!, apa dia berada disini sekarang!," tanya Neji penasaran.

"Ya, dia sedang berada di ruangannya sekarang, kebetulan kemarin dia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya, apa kau mau menemuinya!."

"Tentu saja aku mau, mungkin saja dia mengetahui sesuatu hal tentang Naruto.."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku..." ujar sang Dokter.

"Ya!," ujar Neji mengiyakan.

*Neji flashback off*

"Kemudian Dokter itu membawaku ke tempat Dokter yang dimaksud olehnya, dan setelah itu Dokter itu meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan itu, Dokter itu menanyakan maksud kedatanganku mencarinya, lalu tanpa banyak basa-basi aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Naruto, mulai dari sikap anehnya yang dulu kau ceritakan padaku, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang tanpa kabar."

"Kemudian Dokter itu tersenyum kecil, aku yang menjadi penasaran akan hal itu segera menanyakan perihal mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum."

*Neji flashback on*

"Ada apa Dok, kenapa tiba-tiba saja anda tersenyum.." tanya Neji penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar melakukannya" Balas sang Dokter.

"Eh!, melakukan apa!, apa yang Naruto lakukan?."

"Akan kuceritakan, semua hal yang kuketahui tentang Naruto akan kuceritakan." Ujar sang Dokter.

Tatapan Neji seketika itu langsung berubah menjadi lebih serius. Kemudian Dokter itu sedikit menghela nafas panjang, seolah dia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang amat sangat panjang.

"Semuanya berawal sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, ketika Naruto pertama kali datang untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya di Rumah Sakit ini, dia mengeluhkan bahwa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, ia tak bisa menjelaskannya secara pasti, tapi ia tau bahwa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman."

"Setelah melaui beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya kami mengetahui bahwa ada penyakit yang sudah lama bersemayam ditubuhnya, yaitu penyakit kanker. Dan saat itu penyakitnya dapat dikategorikan cukup berbahaya, karena itu kami menyarankan padanya untuk dirawat disini namun ia menolak dengan berkata, '_Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin membuat __**dia**__ khawatir_', walaupun aku berkata bahwa penyakit itu bisa saja merenggut nyawanya tapi dia seolah tidak peduli akan hal itu dan malah tersenyum, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Karena dia tidak mau dirawat, kami menyarankan padanya alternatif lain, kami menyarankannya untuk rutin datang memeriksakan tubuhnya setiap seminggu sekali dan ia mengiyakannya, sejak saat itu dia selalu datang setiap minggunya untuk diperiksa."

"Sayangnya dari hasil tes sebulan pertama saja sudah dapat diketahui bahwa penyakit itu menggerogoti tubuhnya semakin parah, dan kami tidak mencoba untuk menutupi hal itu, kami mengatakannya secara terus terang padanya, dengan sedikit memaksa kami menganjurkannya untuk dirawat, tapi sekeras apapun kami memaksa dia tetap menolaknya, lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama."

"Memasuki bulan kedua, kami masih terus membujuknya untuk dirawat agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah dan sekali lagi dia menolaknya, _'kalau aku dirawat, __**dia**__ pasti akan sangat khawatir, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi,'_ itulah yang selalu menjadi alasan penolakkannya."

Neji semakin fokus mendengarkan apa yang sang Dokter katakan.

"Akupun menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan siapa _**dia**_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto, lalu aku bertanya padanya."

_*Dokter Flashback on*_

"_Hey Naruto, siapa sih yang kau maksud dengan __**dia**__?, __**dia **__yang membuatmu tetap tersenyum menghadapi hal seperti ini, __**dia**__ yang membuatmu lebih memilih menderita dari pada membuatnya khawatir itu, apa __**dia**__ orang yang sangat spesial bagimu sampai-sampai kau rela berkorban seperti ini!."_

_Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Benar!, __**dia**__ adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku, lebih dari itu __**dia**__ adalah nyawaku, __**dia**__ adalah kebahagianku, __**dia**__ adalah separuh dari hidupku, aku rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk nyawaku ini untuk melihatnya bahagia."_

"_Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah kekasih pujaan hatiku, orang yang sangat kucintai, orang yang paling kuinginkan untuk berada disisinya selama-lamanya, kami sudah dua tahun berpacaran, dan selama itu pula kami selalu berbagi dalam suka dan duka, dia adalah orang yang pertama ada saat aku butuhkan, dia adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum saat aku membutuhkannya, orang yang selalu menghiburku saat aku jatuh, orang yang selalu menopang segala kelamahanku." _

"_Karena itu, tak adil rasanya jika aku membuatnya menderita setelah apa yang ia berikan padaku."_

"_Kalau menurutmu dia akan menderita bila melihatmu terbaring di Rumah Sakit, pasti dia akan lebih menderita lagi kalau harus kehilangan dirimu, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu," jelas sang Dokter._

"_Aku tau itu, tapi aku bisa merasakannya, penyakit ini sudah terlalu lama bersarang dalam tubuhku, bagaimanapun aku berusaha tak akan ada yang akan berubah, cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi meninggalkannya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."_

"_Karena itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuatnya melupakanku, sampai saatnya tiba nanti, jadi dia tidak akan menangis untuk kepergianku."_

"_Apa kau pikir cara seperti itu akan berhasil?," tanya Dokter._

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain, mungkin aku memang egois melakukan hal ini padanya, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu menderita. Apa Dokter tau seberapa besar rasa cintanya padaku!, bahkan dia lebih mencintai diriku ketimbang mencintai dirinya sendiri, coba bayangkan bila nanti aku pergi meninggalkannya, apa Dokter pikir dia akan rela begitu saja melepas kepergianku!, apa dia hanya akan menangis saja melihat aku mati!, semuanya tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan penderitaan atau tangisan saja, semuanya bisa saja berakhir dengan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu." Ujar Naruto_

_Hening sejenak_

"_Kalau memang menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik, aku tak berhak untuk melarangnya," ujar sang Dokter._

"_Memang ini bukanlah cara yang terbaik, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, hanya cara inilah yang memberikan penderitaan paling sedikit untuknya."_

"_Tapi aku kagum padamu Naruto, kau benar-benar rela mengorbankan apa saja demi melihat orang yang kau sayangi berbahagia, pasti Hinata adalah gadis yang amat beruntung bisa memilikimu." Puji sang Dokter._

"_Aku yang beruntung bisa memiliki gadis sepertinya, kalau saat ini keadannya terbalik, dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan ini."_

"_Seperti itulah yang namanya cinta, ku do'a kan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."_

_*Dokter flashback off*_

"Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit."

"Di minggu terakhir di bulan yang kedua itu, akhirnya diketahui bahwa usia Naruto yang tersisa tidak lebih dari dua bulan lagi, walaupun itu masih sekedar prediksi, tapi keakurattannya cukup besar, paling tidak kenyataannya tidak akan jauh meleset."

"Dan sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan sejak dia mengetahui batas usianya itu, artinya waktu yang tersisa baginya hanya tinggal hitungan hari saja, bahkan mungkin hanya hitungan jam saja."

"Maaf, kalau aaku terlambat memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian," ujar sang Dokter.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Dokter tidak perlu meminta maaf." Balas Neji.

"Aku tidak tau apakah dengan memberitahukan hal ini akan membantumu atau tidak, yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kutau tentang Naruto, dia benar-benar pria yang tangguh, dia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain sebelum perasaannya sendiri."

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Dok," balas Neji.

*Neji flashback off*

"Saat itu juga aku langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mencarimu, hanya untuk memberitahukan padamu tentang kebenaran Naruto, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini."

Hinata terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu, kebenaran yang amat pahit telah ia dengar. Kebenaran yang selama ini tersembunyi dari dirinya.

"Ja- jadi..., Naruto-kun ..." ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ya, Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun melupakanmu Hinata, apalagi untuk membencimu, bahkan sebaliknya, dia melakukan semua ini karena dia sangat sayang padamu, bahkan dia merelakan semuanya yang ia miliki untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku tidak percaya... kalau begitu Naruto-kun akan ..."

"Maaf Hinata, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi, akupun tidak pernah menyangka akan hal ini, bagaimana dia menyimpan segala penderitaannya, bagaimana dia menyembunyikan segala rasa sakit dan menanggungnya sendirian."

"Tidak ... tidak ... tidak mungkin, tidak mungin..." uja Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Saat itu ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia melihat Naruto tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu (Chapter 1), secarik kertas yang berusaha Naruto sembunyikan darinya.

"Kertas itu.. jangan-jangan ..."

Sampai saat ini Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu akan hal itu karena ia masih mau menjaga perasaan Naruto, tapi kini segala rasa penasaran itu semakin kuat dan tak mampu lagi ia bendung, tak pelak lagi tubuhnya langsung bergerak mengikuti kemana instingnya membawanya.

"Kertas!, kertas apa yang kau maksud itu Hinata ..." tanya Neji penasaran.

Namun pertanyaan Neji itu sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya, ia terus saja sibuk mengacak-acak isi di dalam laci dimana ia melihat Naruto meletakan secarik kertas itu, dan tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata melihat sebuah kertas yang terlihat asing bagi dirinya.

Di bagian atas kertas tersebut, terdapat nama sebuah Rumah Sakit tempat ia dirawat sebelumnya, firasat buruknya muncul dalam sekejap, namun ia tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat lebih kebawah pada tulisan di kertas itu, di awal tulisan, ia mengetahui pemilik kertas ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dan beberapa biodata tentang Naruto tertulis lengkap dibawahnya.

Jarak beberapa senti dari biodata itu, ia membaca hal yang amat mengejutkan, hal yang masih sempat ia ragukan sebelumnya, nampak disitu tertulis sebuah keterangan yang membenarkan apa yang baru saja Neji katakan tentang Naruto.

JLEGARRR

Bersamaan dengan gemuruh petir, saat itu juga hati Hinata terasa remuk seketika. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia mengetahui orang yang amat mencintainya telah berbohong untuknya, demi kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

"Bodoh, Naruto bodoh ...." ujar Hinata.

Ia genggam kertas itu keras sehingga membuatnya berantakan, kedua tangannya bergetar kencang dengan diringi sedikit emosi kesedihan, entah mengapa sesaat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar menerobos derasnya hujan dan gemuruh petir yang datang bertautan.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

Saat itu langkah Hinata terhenti sejenak oleh sebuah benda yang terdapat diantara rerumputan di halaman rumahnya, ia dekati benda itu dan ternyata itu adalah bingkai photo yang tadi ia lontarkan keluar, ia ambil kembali bingkai itu dengan sepenuh hati, kemudian mendekapnya erat dan kembali berlari diantara hujan.

Nalurinya yang kuat coba menuntunnya ke tempat dimana Naruto berada, dia lewati jalan itu lagi, jalan sempit dan kecil yang tadi memisahkan mereka berdua, namun kini jalan itu ia lalui sebagai penghubung antara dirinya dengan Naruto, berulang kali ia menyeka wajahnya yang basah, air hujan yang mengalir deras di wajahnya menyembunyikan air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Namun ia tak pernah berhenti untuk terus berlari.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih termenung di bangku taman, kini sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang sejak tadi mengguyurnya, ia tak lagi kuasa untuk melakukan apapun, rasa kecewa dan sedih telah menarik segala keinginannya untuk hidup, tak ada lagi yang ia harapkan selain kematian yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia menengadah ke atas, disana terlihat awan hitam yang masih bergulung-gulung dengan sesekali di terangi oleh kilatan petir yang menggemuruh kencang.

"Benar-benar ironis, di usiaku yang sudah hampir habis ini, aku masih saja sempat untuk menyakiti orang lain, padahal orang itu begitu amat kucintai dan aku malah menyakitinya, huh aku memang benar-benar bodoh..." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tapi aku bersyukur bisa melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali, walaupun wajah itu penuh dengan penderitaan, tapi penderitaan itu pasti akan segera berakhir, karena sebentar lagi aku -yaitu orang bodoh yang berkata bahwa aku mencintainya tapi malah berakhir dengan menyakitinya- akan segera mati dan meninggalkannya."

"Mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, mungkin sekarang aku telah dibenci olehnya, mungkin pula dia sudah muak denganku, tapi tidak apa-apa, asalkan semua itu bisa membuatnya melupakanku dan tidak akan membuatnya menangisi kematianku .."

"Tapi kenapa... kenapa dada ini terasa begitu sesak, kenapa hati ini terasa begitu perih... kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat tau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, saat tau bahwa satu-satunya orang yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati telah melupakanku dan meninggalkanku ..."

"Tuhan ..., kenapa kau tidak segera mencabut nyawaku ini, kenapa tidak segera kau ambil nyawaku ini.., agar aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti ini, aku tidak tahan kalau terus hidup untuk dibenci oleh orang yang sangat kusayangi, kenapa Tuhan, apa kau masih belum puas melihat hambamu ini menderita .. apa masih belum cukup penderitaan yang kurasakan ini ..." ujar Naruto sambil mensujudkan tubuhnya ditanah.

Hujan turun semakin deras, begitu pula dengan kilat dan petir yang semakin gemuruhnya terdengar semakin kencang sampai memekakan telinga. Sebuah petir menyambar begitu dekat, cahayanya yang sekejap menyinari seisi taman itu, saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian ditempat itu, sesosok tubuh yang juga basah kuyup tengah berdiri dihadapannya, kilatan petir yang sekejap tadi tak mampu membuatnya mengenali siapa sosok tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya kilatan petir yang berikutnya datang dan menyinari tempat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengenali siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

Tubuhnya yang tadi lemas, sontak menjadi tegang begitu tau siapa sosok tersebut, bibirnya yang biru membeku dan dengan sedikit bergetar berucap perlahan..

"Hi- Hinata ..."

**To be continued ...**

**_( ^o****^)//** 'kampai' **\\(^o^ )_**

Fuhh, chapter empat beres …

Terima kasih buat yang sudah sudi mampir untuk membaca fik nan membosankan ini.

Hmm, ceritanya kali ini sedikit rumit ya, ada flashback didalam flashback, juga ada percakapan didalam percakapan, benar-benar hanya merepotkan saja.

Tapi kalau dibaca dengan teliti, pasti mudah untuk dimengerti, kalimat yang dalam format rata tengah itu adalah flashback Neji saat menceritakan kebenaran tentang Naruto pada Hinata. Dan kalimat yang dalam format rata tengah dalam mode huruf _Italic_ adalah flashback sang Dokter yang terdapat dalam percakapannya bersama Neji, dimana dalam flashback itu dia sedang bercaka-cakap dengan Naruto. Dan flashback sang Dokter itu terdapat di dalam flashback milik Neji.

Walaupun begitu saya berharap sempai-sempai sekalian merasa terhibur …

Dan kalau tidak keberatan, sudilah kiranya sempai memberikan refyunya guna perbaikan di masa mendatang … /(_ _)\

Kalau begitu Aojiru mohon undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya.

By **Aojiru**.


	5. Chapter 5

Sementara itu, hujan turun semakin deras, membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto yang tengah terduduk menyesali apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Sekilas sebuah cahaya petir datang menyinari seisi taman itu untuk sekejap, saat itu Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di taman itu

Sesosok tubuh yang juga basah kuyup tengah berdiri dihadapannya, gelap dan dinginnya malam ditambah derasnya hujan membuatnya tak dapat mengenali sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu.

Sampai akhirnya kilatan petir berikutnya datang dan menyinari tempat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengenali siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya itu. Tubuhnya yang tadi lemas, sontak menjadi tegang begitu tau siapa sosok tersebut, bibirnya yang biru membeku dan dengan sedikit bergetar berucap perlahan ...

"Hi- Hinata ..."

All characters cretaed and belongs to **Masahi Kishimoto**.

Story line by **Aojiru**.

**Warning**: AU

.

.

CANCER

(Chapter 5, Last Chapter)

Till Death Do Us Part

.

.

"Hi.. Hinata …" ujar Naruto gugup.

Naruto menegaskan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah benar adanya, bahwa yang berdiri di depannya benar adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dan saat itu, Naruto masih belum habis pikir, mengapa Hinata datang kemari, mengapa Hinata datang menemuinya, orang yang baru saja membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Naruto.." ujar Hinata membuyarkan segala lamunan dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya, rasa penasaran menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya atas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata dan juga atas apa yang hendak ia katakan berikutnya.

"Naruto.." ujar Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tadi.. saat kau bilang padaku, kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.. apa itu sungguhan?, apa memang karena alasan itu kau pergi meninggalkanku.. karena aku memang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagimu?" ujar Hinata sambil mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

Naruto terdiam, ia merasa penasaran, kenapa Hinata menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Padahal, tadi saat mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama, Naruto sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, bahwa ia memang sudah tidak mencintai Hinata lagi, walaupun itu hanyalah alasan baginya untuk tidak bersama Hinata karena ada alasan lain yang berbeda.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

"Apa kau masih belum puas dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu itu? Apa hatimu masih belum puas dengan penderitaan yang kuberikan padamu itu? atau kau hanya ingin membujukku untuk kembali bersamamu lagi?" terang Naruto dengan sedikit ketus.

Merespon apa yang Naruto katakan, Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia membasuh kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ti- tidak.. bukan begitu, aku.. aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal saja.." tambahnya dengan nada lirih.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau pastikan! Apa kau ingin mendengar aku mengatakan 'aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi', begitu?"

"Kalau begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya, agar kau puas.."

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku.. aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi.. aku sangat membencimu dan aku ingin kau jauh dariku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Teriak Naruto.

Memang hanya sedikit, tapi itu adalah kalimat yang mengandung beban yang sangat berat baginya, kalimat yang mampu memporak-porandakan jiwanya. Dan walaupun mulutnya dengan lugas mampu mengatakannya, tapi hatinya memiris perih, hatinya merintih untuk berhenti melakukannya, hatinya terlau sakit untuk mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada orang bahkan sampai saat ini pun masih sangat dicintainya.

Namun Naruto menghalau semua perasaannya itu, ia menguatkan dirinya agar semua penderitaan yang ia dan Hinata rasakan selama ini tidak berakhir sia-sia, agar semua sandiwara yang harus dibayar dengan segala perasaan sakit ini dapat berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

BRRUUKKK!

Sebuah suara yang terdengar jelas dari arah Hinata membuat Naruto kembali menolekan pandangannya ke arah Hinata berdiri, dan Naruto melihat hal yang tidak semestinya terjadi saat seseorang yang harusnya terluka, tapi malah menampilkan senyuman diwajahnya. Benar, Hinata malah tersenyum setelah apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan padanya, walaupun kini ia tengah berlutut jatuh tersungkur akibat hal itu.

"Syukurlah.. aku benar-benar lega, terima kasih Naruto, terima kasih sudah mengatakannya.. walapun hati ini terasa amat sakit, tapi aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya..." ujar Hinata lirih.

Dan hal itu sekaligus membuat Naruto tambah penasaran, "_Kenapa.. kenapa ia malah tersenyum.."_

Hinata kembali berujar perlahan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Naruto. "Untunglah, rupanya.. rupanya kak Neji hanya membodohiku saja.. dan Dokter itu juga.."

"_Neji..? Dokter ..? apa maksudnya.. apa yang sedang ia bicarakan..."_

"Berarti.. kertas ini juga pasti hanya tipuan, kertas ini pasti hanya bohong belaka.. ya 'kan, Naruto.." ujar Hinata sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas ke hadapan Naruto.

'DEG'

Naruto terkejut begitu melihat kertas yang digenggam oleh Hinata itu. Kertas yang menjadi bukti bahwa keberadaannya di dunia ini hanya tinggal dua bulan saja.

"_I.. itu.. kertas itu... bagaimana bisa..."_

Hinata tersenyum kecil, walaupun air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Di kertas ini, katanya Naruto mengidap penyakit parah yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan lagi karena tak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu, dan hal itu membuat sisa umurnya hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi,.. fufufu..kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang mau percaya dengan lelucon buruk seperti ini, sangat tidak masuk akal 'kan Naruto.."

"_Hinata..." _batin Naruto berucap lirih, ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang memelas.

Hinata kembali mengusap kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata, kemudian ia berusaha untuk kembali berdiri dan berbalik dari hadapan Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata beranjak, Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu Hinata.."

Sontak hal itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata.. maaf.. maakan aku..." ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, namun ia tidak membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf Naruto, kau tidak salah, dan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, apa kau meminta maaf padaku karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Ujarnya perlahan.

"Seperti itulah cinta, aku memang tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat, tapi aku mengerti.. ada kalanya kita tidak bisa memiliki sesuatu yang kita cintai walau sebesar apapun rasa cinta kita terhadapnya."

"Lagipula bukankah kau senang kalau aku pergi dari sini.. kau tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku lagi, kau akan merasa lebih senang tanpa kehadiranku disisimu, aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjauhimu dan kau bisa memulai hidupmu yang baru..."

"Walaupun mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga, dan saat itu kau mungkin sedang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu melebihi aku, yang jauh lebih sempurna dari pada keberadaanku disisimu, dan mungkin saat itu aku akan menangis karena hal itu, mungkin saat itu hatiku akan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi hari ini dan berharap aku bisa kembali berada disampingmu."

"Tapi tenang saja, karena saat itu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk mencoba menahan segala perasaan itu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu dan mengacuhkanmu, aku akan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kita, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan datang dan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Dan karena itu.."

Kemudian Hinata membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum dengan linangan air mata yang mengalir deras dari ujung pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik..."

Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan kemudian berbalik pergi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Kemudian ia berlari, ia berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh dan secepat mungkin, ia ingin segera lepas dari perasaan yang membelenggunya ini.

Tapi ia tergelincir, ia tergelincir oleh lumpur yang basah akibat hujan yang terus mengguyurnya sejak tadi, ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mencoba kembali untuk bangkit, tapi apa daya, hatinya tak memberikannya kekuatan untuk kembali berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini ia tersungkur dalam lututnya, ia kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi rona merah dipipinya.

"_Kenapa.. kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti juga... padahal aku.."_

Saat itulah, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya, ia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang dulu selalu hadir untuknya disaat ia membutuhkannya. Tapi entah kenapa, kini hal itu malah membuatnya semakin sedih, ia semakin tenggelam dalam tangisnya, emosi yang mengalir dalam dirinya berbeda dari yang dulu ia rasakan. Ia menangis meresapi kehangatan yang mengalir padanya itu.

Kemudian sosok yang mendekapnya erat itu berujar perlahan.

"Hinata.. sebenarnya saat kau datang padaku tadi.. aku benar-benar merasa lega, aku benar-benar merasa senang. Karena satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untukku, satu-satunya orang yang selalu hadir dan menghiburku saat aku merasa sedih adalah kau seorang Hinata, hanya kau."

"Karena itu aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini, aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu, dan telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini."

"Pasti rasanya menyakitkan 'kan, Hinata, setelah apa yang kuperbuat padamu, setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu dan saat ini kau pasti sangat membenciku karena hal itu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membohongimu lebih dari ini, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini, aku tidak tahan kalau harus membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini, karena walau nafas terakhirku berhembus, walau jantungku berhenti berdetak, walau jiwa ini tak lagi bersemayam dalam tubuhku ini, bahkan walau maut datang menghampiriku, aku tak akan pernah memungkirinya, aku tak akan pernah menyembunyikannya lagi..."

"Bahwa aku.. bahwa aku selalu membutuhkanmu, bahwa aku selau menyayangimu.. bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini..."

Spontan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto itu membuat Hinata semakin terkubur dalam kesedihannya, dan butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menenangkan gejolak dalam hatinya dan kemudian berujar pada Naruto yang sedang memeluknya.

"Aku.. aku tau hal itu.. aku tau hal itu Naruto.. kau tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku.. aku selalu tau bahwa kau selau mencintaiku walau apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu tau kalau kau akan terus mencintaiku, karena aku juga.. aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu.. aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun juga aku

akan terus mencintaimu seumur hidupku Naruto.."

"K- kau.. kau tidak membenciku Hinata? Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang sangat kucintai sepertimu Naruto, aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu walau apapun yang terjadi."

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, tapi ia tak melepas kedua tangan Naruto, dan ia masih menggenggam tangannya saat ia membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Karena walau apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, bahkan kalau kau benar-benar membenciku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku ini." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini tak hanya Hinata yang menitikan air mata, Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk membendung air mata yang sejak tadi menggenangi sekitar bola matanya. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata dan menangis didalamnya.

"_Aku.. bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu pada orang yang telah memperlakukanku dengan baik seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku dengan teganya membuat hati seorang gadis kecil sepertinya meraung menahan segala penderitaan yang amat berat seperti ini, dan setelah inipun aku masih akan menyakitinya lagi.."_

"_Oh Tuhan.. kalau memang kau benar-benar ada.. kenapa kau biarkan gadis sepertinya merasakan penderitaan ini, kenapa kau biarkan seorang gadis sebaik dirinya harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak bisa membahagiakannya, pada orang yang tak bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya dari penderitaan ini."_

"_Kenapa harus dia yang menderita seperti ini.. kenapa harus dia.. kenapa.. __KENAPA__..."_

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, ia menyibak rambut basahnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Hinata.. maukah kau melupakanku..."

Mendengar hal itu, bibirnya bergetar, kedua bola mata lavendernya mulai kembali digenangi cairan yang sebening kristal dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"A- apa aku memang harus melupakanmu, Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Kau tau 'kan, kalau kertas itu bukan hanya kebohongan semata.." ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkannya.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu, sejak awal ia memang mengetahuinya, lagipula tidak mungkin Neji berbohong padanya. Dia hanya tidak mau mempercayai kenyataan pahit seperti itu, hatinya belum siap menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya itu.

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagu Hinata, dan dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat dagu itu. Dan diwajah itu, nampak kesedihan yang amat dalam, kedua bola matanya pun memancarkan kepedihan dan bulir-bulir air di pelupuk matanya semakin jelas terlihat.

Naruto segera menyapunya dengan jari jemarinya sesaat sebelum air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu Hinata.."

"Ta- tapi aku.. aku.." ujar Hinata dengan gemetar.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Hinata.. apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita pindah ke apartement itu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata diam tak menjawab, menurutnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dalam kondisi seperti ini, namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat itu kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sekardus buku yang sedang kau bawa dan tanpa sengaja mengenai sepatu yang dikenakan oleh sang pemilik apartement, lalu ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memengangi sepatunya, saat itu ia sadar kalau di bagian bawah sepetunya itu terdapat sesuatu yang lembek dan hangat serta mengeluarkan bau tak sedap, yang ternyata itu adalah kotoran anjing, kemudian ia dengan terpincang-pincang berlari kearah toilet sambil mengumpat dan berbicara tak jelas lainnya. Lalu bukannya meminta maaf, tapi kau malah menertawakan kejadian itu dan membuat kesal pemilik apartement itu, apa kau ingat.."

"Aku pun tak bisa menahan tawaku saat itu, kita terus tertawa selama beberapa saat dan membuat kita dibenci oleh pemilik apartement itu, untunglah kita masih tetap dijinkan untuk tinggal."

Hinata segera tertawa begitu pikirannya kembali mengenang kejadian itu, ia tertawa, tapi ia tetap tak bisa meninggalkan tangisnya, sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya itu, ia kembali tertawa mengenang hal tersebut.

Lalu Naruto kembali menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menarik yang pernah mereka berdua alami, dan hal itu membuat Hinata tertawa lebar, dan bukan hanya itu, Hinata seolah melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Haaahhhh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sementara Hinata masih tertawa kecil mengenang kejadian-kejadian tersebut.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku menceritakan hal itu padamu Hinata?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, apa sekarang perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?" ujar Naruto kembali bertanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, bola matanya melirik ke atas seolah sedang mencari jawaban itu, dan ia menemukan berhasil menemukan jawabannya setelah menyelammi perasaannya sendiri, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Begitulah, kalau kau tetap tersenyum, masalah apapun yang datang menghampirimu, kau pasti akan selalu bisa menghadapinya, entah itu adalah masalah besar ataupun masalah yang kecil, asalkan kau selalu tersenyum, semua itu bukanlah apa-apa."

"Begitu pula saat ini, kalau kau bisa menghadapinya dengan tersenyum, kau pasti akan bisa melaluinya."

Hinata kembali termenung mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Lho.. lho.. lho.. kenapa kau malah kembali murung seperti itu.. apa aku perlu menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menarik lainnya.." tanya Naruto.

Hinata membalasnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto balas tersenyum, kemudian ia membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. "Jadi.. saat aku sudah tidak ada nanti.. kau hanya perlu mengenang saat-saat seperti itu, saat dimana kau merasa bahagia dan bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa seperti ini, dengan begitu masalah sebesar apapun akan terasa ringan, dan kau akan bisa melaluinya."

"Jangan pedulikan hal buruk apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu, karena kau adalah gadis yang bisa membuatku bahagia seperti ini, kau adalah gadis yang kucintai seumur hidupku, kau adalah gadis yang mana aku menaruh segala kepercayaanku padamu, karena kau adalah Hinata, karena kau adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, kau harus bangga pada dirimu sendiri."

"Haaahhhh, padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi sepertinya, tubuh ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa melakukannya.."

"Hinata.. bolehkah aku berbaring dalam pangkuanmu?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kekasihnya yang sudah seperti itu.

"Lho! Hujannya sudah berhenti ya? Sejak kapan.." ujar Naruto sambil membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

Tangan Naruto meraba-raba dan mencari sebuah kehangatan dari kekasihnya itu dan ia menemukan tangan Hinata yang terasa begitu hangat baginya. Ia lalu menggenggamnya kuat dan meresapinya.

"Tanganmu hangat ya Hinata," ujarnya sambil mengusapkan jari-jari Hinata pada pipinya.

"Atau mungkin tubuhku yang sudah teramat dingin.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya terus memandangi wajahnya yang sudah semakin pucat, nafasnya pun terasa semakin terengah-engah dan memburu.

"Oh ya! bagaimana kabarnya Neji? Sepertinya selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkannya ya, hehehe.. aku titip salam ya untuknya, juga untuk teman-teman lainnya, aku sudah banyak merepotkan mereka semua."

"Haahhh," Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Seandainya saja aku masih punya banyak waktu, pasti aku akan membuatmu menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini Hinata,"

Seketika itu juga Hinata meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibir biru Naruto yang dingin membeku sekaligus membungkamnya.

"Ssshhh, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku Naruto, aku sudah cukup senang dengan waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama, tak ada lagi yang kusesali, karena itu.. karena itu..."

"Kau memang gadis yang baik ya Hinata, aku benar-benar berharap, setelah ini kau akan bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat bersamaku, dan kelak kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan sejati yang lebih pantas kau dapatkan, aku percaya akan hal itu.."

TIK

Setetes air bening jatuh menimpa wajah Naruto.

"Ng! Kau menangis ya Hinata.."

"Ti-tidak.. aku ha- hanya..." ujar Hinata terbata-bata sambil mengusap jejak-jekak air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok, disaat-saat seperti ini, tidak apa-apa menangis, sekuat apapun kita, ada saatnya kita perlu menangis melepaskan segala kesedihan, dengan begitu, kita bisa memulai hari yang esok dengan penuh harapan dan semangat yang baru.."

Terdengar nafas Naruto semakin cepat, detak jantungnya pun terasa begitu kencang dan melaju lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

"Hinata, kuharap hal ini tidak akan membuatmu jatuh terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung, karena aku akan merasa sangat bersalah bila hal itu terjadi padamu.."

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, untuk terus menjalani hidup ini dengan bahagia, anggaplah semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang mana saat kau terbangun dari mimpi itu, kau akan segera melupakannya dan kembali ceria seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku, Hinata..."

"A- aku.. aku berrjanji Naruto.."

"Syukurlah.. aku senang mendengarnya..." ujar Naruto.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi.. tubuhku ini sudah terasa amat letih, seolah sepanjang hidupku kuhabiskan hanya untuk berlari, kini aku harus beristirahat sejenak, mungkin saat bangun nanti, aku akan merasa lebih baik..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, istirahatlah, pasti.. pasti setelah ini kau akan merasa lebih baik.."

"Ya, terima kasih, Hinata.."

Kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu, kini berangsur-angsur mulai hilang, detak jantungnya pun tak lagi bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata, genggamannya pada tangan Hinata mulai melemah, dan kalau saja Hinata tidak menggenggamnya kuat, pasti tangan itu sudah jatuh lemah terkulai di tanah.

Hinata memandang wajah pucat Naruto sambil membelai rambut kuningnya, menyibak rambut yang menutupi keningnya, kemudian memberikan kecupan kecil disana.

"Walaupun.. walaupun aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menagis lagi.. tapi saat ini boleh 'kan Naruto, boleh 'kan kalau disaat-saat seperti ini aku menangis, boleh 'kan Naruto..."

Setetes air mata mengalir deras melewati pipi Hinata dan jatuh tepat mengenai pelupuk mata Naruto, lalu mengalir melewati pipinya dan jatuh ketanah, membuatnya seolah-olah ikut menangis bersama Hinata.

.

_-0-_

.

Keesokan harinya..

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam nampak menuju mobil mereka dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman siang itu, menyisakan beberapa karangan bunga dan beberapa orang saja di antara hamparan hijaunya rerumputan yang diselingi beberapa batu nisan yang tertata rapi.

Nampak pula seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri tegap menatap sebuah batu nisan yang masih baru, ia terus menerus menatap pada batu nisan itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, lalu seorang lelaki yang juga berpakaian serba hitam menghampirinya dan berkata...

"Hinata, sudah sejak tadi kau terus berdiri seperti ini, apa kau tidak merasa lelah, lagipula kalau kau terus murung seperti ini, Naruto pasti akan sedih melihatmu, dia jadi tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang nantinya..." ujar lelaki itu yang tidak lain adalah kakanya, Neji.

"Aku tau kak Neji, aku hanya ingin menatapnya lebih lama, tempat peristirahatan seseorang yang teramat berarti bagiku, lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menangis lagi, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa di alam sana, karena itu..."

"_Selamat tinggal, Naruto... terima kasih atas segalanya."_

"Kak Neji, ayo kita balapan sampai rumah.." ujar Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Neji diantara batu nisan pemakaman.

"O- oi, tunggu dulu Hinata.. jangan tinggalin kakak, kakak takut..." balas Neji sambil berlari mengikuti adiknya yang berada jauh didepannya.

.

=OWARI=

.

.

Selesai... ^^

Akhirnya, setelah penantian panjang yang teramat panjang yang bahkan lebih panjang dari pada panjang itu sendiri, berakhir sudah Fiction Aoi edisi 'Cancer' kali ini.

\(^ _^)/ Kampai \(^_ ^)/

*digetok ama Readers gara-gara apdeath kelama'an*

Gimana kesan-kesannya setelah membaca Fiction ini, walaupun Endingnya bisa dibilang 'sad', tapi disini Aoi berusaha untuk meminimalisir kesedihan yang didapat oleh Hinata karena ditinggal Naruto. Walapun begitu, kesan sedihnya tetap tersampaikan 'kan! atau belum tersampaikan!

Ya udah deh, dari pada Aoi banyak cincong, mending minta rifyunya ajah.

*udah apdeath kelama'an, pake minta rifyu segala lagih, bikin repot aja, digodot ama readers*

Sebelum undur diri, Aoi mau minta maaf kalau-kalau di Fiction Aoi kali ini, Aoi banyak melakukan kesalahan, atau ada beberapa hal yang mungkin menyinggung para Readers dan Reyuwers sekalian, atau hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan lainnya. Sungguhlah itu semua bukan Aoi perbuat dengan sengaja, melainkan adalah murni kesalahan Aoi yang hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, yang tak luput dari salah dan lupa.

Aoi juga mau berterima kasih kasih kepara reades dan para rifyuwers sekalian karena telah banyak membantu selama cerita ini dibuat, terima kasih atas segala dukungannya selama ini, kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian semua, Aoi tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini, sekali lagi terima kasih. ^_^

.

Sekali lagi, Aoi ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

Mine Kitei Kurete, Doumo Arigatou /(_ _)\

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

Cao.

Salam Hangat, Aojiru.


End file.
